Commercial dough production often involves production of large quantities of dough which are continuously divided into portions using various types of dividing mechanisms, after the dough pieces are divided they are often rounded in shape and received in to a dough proofing system that allows the dough pieces to rest before they are moulded and placed, in pans for baking or further processing. Due to the difficulty in maintaining a constant weight of divided dough portions at high production rates, a need remains for a system to continuously monitor and control the weight of divided dough portions at high production rates without human intervention. Preferably, such a system would minimize the variations in the weight of dough portions from a desired weight by automatically calculating and implementing precise adjustments to the controller of the dough feeding mechanism.